


Other androids scowl

by Estirose



Category: Another Brick in the Mall (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Judy thinks the store owner is a bit out there. Frances knows this for sure.





	Other androids scowl

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, guess what I forgot to do in my second try? Doors are very important things, self!

"You ever think the owner is... well...." Judy tried to think of a kind way to describe "batshit insane" that wouldn't cause her to fired or anything like that. It was a rare slow moment for once at Lili's Convenience Store, but there was little to do except stand at the checkout.

"Crazy?" Frances shook her head. "We're talking about the lady who forgot to put in a front door and wondered why we weren't making any sales! Thankfully Steve in the office called her up and asked her if she really meant to run a business that customers couldn't get into. She's a bit cuckoo, I think."

Judy sighed as a customer headed towards her checkstand. "Yeah." She shifted her attention to the customer, who hopefully hadn't heard a thing. He was too busy frowning at the litter on the floor. The last janitor had went off shift about two hours ago. "Did you find anything?"

"I wanted a beer, but I suppose this will do." He dropped some juice and a loaf of bread. "Think the next building will be a liquor store?"

"You never know," Judy said, chuckling a little. "It might happen." With this store owner, anything could happen.

"It might," he echoed, and then Judy, Frances, and the stock clerk, Robert, were alone again. For the moment. Until the owner decided otherwise.

Well, Judy did need the job, and she knew Frances and Robert did too, so she kept her mouth shut and kept working.


End file.
